


Badboyhalo/Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We all need this rn huh
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Badboyhalo/Reader

Down bad I see, we all need to touch some grass


End file.
